


caught

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nick y louis estaban juntos. nick estaba enamorado de harry, pero harry estaba enamorado de louis, y las cosas no siempre terminan de la forma que todos esperan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught

louis y nick tenían ocho meses saliendo, y louis había creído que todo estaba bien—es decir, no había motivo alguno para creer lo contrario. ambos recién se habían mudado juntos tres meses atrás, y sus amistades sólo tenían cosas buenas para decir de los dos, tanto las de louis como las de nick, y sus familiares también. su mamá adoraba a nick. lottie estaba encantada con nick, las gemelas lo habían aceptado desde el primer momento que louis lo había presentado ante ellas como su novio, mano en mano. fizzy siempre había tenido comentarios polémicos al respecto, pero había aprendido a aceptarlo con el tiempo. nada estaba mal.

seguro, discutían todo el tiempo pero ese era  _su encanto_ , siempre discutían y nunca lo hacían en serio. así era como pasaban el tiempo. discutían sobre tonterías y después follaban y se comportaban de forma asquerosamente cursi al final. así eran ellos. las cosas nunca estaban mal.

es por eso mayormente que louis creyó que nick estaba bromeando cuando lo sentó después de llegar de trabajar para decirle que lo dejaría y que había empacado sus cosas para mudarse.

lo dijo de forma tranquila, casi natural. louis realmente creyó que nick estaba tratando de molestarlo con una de sus bromas pesadas, aunque esa definitivamente era más cruel que nada.

pero no. hablaba en serio.

“cómo—yo no. no entiendo. por qué?” preguntó louis. ni siquiera podía llorar, aunque sentía un nudo en la garganta. le había caído todo de repente, nick no avisó. no lo hizo tener un par de días para dudar que algo estuviera yendo mal y que presintiera que algo así sucedería pronto. louis realmente estaba en shock.

nick respiró profundamente. después hizo contacto visual con él, tranquilo.

“estoy enamorado de otra persona.”

wow. de acuerdo.

louis frunció el ceño e intentó reírse, por qué desde cuando estaba enamorado de alguien más? desde hace una noche? cuando estaban teniendo sexo en su cama antes de irse a dormir? todo se oía demasiado reciente, no quería pensar que era algo de más tiempo atrás. no quería sentirse tan patético y mal. louis de verdad estaba enamorado de nick. creyó que iban en serio. se había visto viviendo muchos años más con él. dios. louis era tan inocente y estúpido.

se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, con sus codos contra sus muslos, repitiendo mentalmente  _‘no, no, no’_. se sentía tan tonto.

“de quién?” preguntó. su voz no salió estable.

nick se rió al escucharlo. louis estuvo tan confundido al respecto que necesitó mirarlo de nuevo al rostro, aunque no quería. lo último que quería era mirarlo a los ojos y ver su sinceridad escrita en todas partes, pero necesitaba saber qué era tan gracioso.

“me odiarás.” dijo nick riendo otra vez.

louis tragó con fuerza.

“dime.”

“es—um, es harry.”

 _harry_? 

louis estaba tan jodidamente confundido. harry era uno de sus mejores amigos. louis los había presentado, de hecho. louis conocía a harry desde que ambos eran niños.

todo parecía un mal sueño. harry no era así. harry nunca lo había lastimado en sus años de amistad. eso no sonaba como algo que harry haría. pero tampoco creía que nick soltaría el nombre de harry en un tema tan serio sin saber de lo que estaba hablando.

así que nick estaba enamorado de harry, y lo dejaría para poder estar juntos. era eso, cierto? era claro. de acuerdo.

el corazón de louis dolía. necesitó apretarse el pecho con su puño, ausente. también necesitó tomar un respiro largo y pesado.

“harry,” dijo louis. nick asintió. “desde cuándo?”

nick volvió a reírse. dios. louis estaba empezando a odiar su risa. quería borrarla de su boca con un golpe.

“desde siempre, en realidad.”

“ _qué_?” el mentón de louis empezó a temblar. todo su ser empezó a temblar. “oh, dios.”

“sé que esto me hace sonar como un imbécil, pero estuve enamorado de él antes de empezar a salir contigo. creí que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él, así que nos di una oportunidad, a ti y a mí, quiero decir.”

louis no quería continuar escuchándolo. nick había empezado a salir con él sólo porque no tenía otra opción, no porque estuviera enamorado de él. lo peor era que louis ni siquiera sentía gusto por nick cuando nick empezó a coquetear con él. louis no fue quien inició las cosas.

“por qué diablos empezaste a ligar conmigo si ni siquiera te gustaba?” preguntó louis, herido. sus ojos ardían.

“sí me gustabas. simplemente nunca—dios, soy un imbécil. nunca te amé tanto como a harry, siempre sentía que algo faltaba.  _él_  me faltaba.”

louis quiso tragar con fuerza de nuevo, pero no pudo y en lugar de eso soltó un sollozo. se sintió terrible al hacerlo, porque después de eso fue como si no pudiera contenerse. no quería llorar enfrente de nick. no se merecía sus lágrimas.

“pero quería estar contigo. intenté amarte a ti y olvidarme de harry, pero después de todo este tiempo no lo he logrado. hoy desperté y decidí que no es justo para ti ni para mí que continuemos así.”

“detente,” le pidió. 

“estoy enamorado de harry. siempre lo he estado.”

“detente. detente.”

“lo siento.”

“cállate.” dijo louis casi gritando. se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su sueter con odio y asco. se sentía sucio de repente. nick lo había follado nueve horas atrás y había gemido su nombre y había besado sus labios y le había dicho que lo amaba y nick todo ese tiempo había amado a otra persona.

dios. probablemente lo follaba pensando en harry también.

cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños. ni siquiera podía respirar o pasar saliva apropiadamente. sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. todo estaba comprimido en su interior. quería soltarlo y no podía.

“louis—”

“vete.”

“quiero terminar bien contigo,” dijo. louis se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y apretó sus parpados con fuerza. dios. quería patearlo fuera de su departamento. “por eso decidí ser sincero. quiero que, um. quizá podamos continuar siendo amigos?”

 _oh no_.  

louis se aproximó a nick y lo sujetó de su brazo para ponerlo de pie con fuerza.

“vete!” gritó empujándolo hasta la puerta principal. “vete! vete!” nick no peleó contra él. se quedó de pie bajo el marco de la puerta. louis regresó por la maleta que nick había preparado y la arrojó al suelo, frente a nick. “no quiero volver a ver tu rostro o el de harry nunca más.”

“qué?”

“vete!” repitió.

“harry no—”

louis lo empujó una vez más, pateó su maleta fuera también y cerró la puerta en la cara de nick.

después cayó de rodillas y se dejó quebrar.

 

~*~  

 

louis no le dijo a nadie que nick había terminado con él por harry. tenía demasiada vergüenza admitirlo. lo que hizo fue reportarse enfermo en el trabajo y esconderse en su habitación.

ignoró llamadas y mensajes de texto, pero su teléfono estaba vibrando cada minuto anunciándole un nuevo mensaje o una nueva llamada. y no era sólo nick el que llamaba. eran el resto, liam, niall, zayn, stan, todos sus amigos. parecía que ya sabían que nick había terminado con él.

curiosamente, harry era quien más le había enviado mensajes y quien más había llamado. el primer día envió quince mensajes y llamó ocho veces. el segundo día, por la madrugada, le envió más de cincuenta mensajes seguidos y le llamó veinte veces.

louis optó por apagar su teléfono.

se quedó en su cama bajo las mantas tratando de mirar tv o tratando de escuchar música en sus auriculares. 

no importaba qué hiciera, siempre terminaba llorando, apretando con sus puños las mantas o la almohada para no permitirse quebrarse propiamente otra vez. 

dolía demasiado hacerlo. 

 

~*~ 

 

louis esperó días, semanas, para que nick se diera cuenta del error que cometió, que lo echara de menos y volviera. estaba tan desesperado por tenerlo de vuelta que ignoraría por siempre que nick le dijo que estaba enamorado de harry sólo si eso significaba que nada cambiaría entre ellos. 

su mamá todavía no sabía, ni sus hermanas. los chicos definitivamente sabían, porque habían intentado llevarlo con ellos a clubs o bares para ligar con alguien que fuera totalmente diferente a nick, alguien sólo para distraerse y pasar un buen rato, para recordarle que había cosas mejores que un imbécil que lo había usado durante ocho meses, y que podía ligar con quien él quisiera, si intentaba. 

louis  _sabía_  que podía llevarse a la cama a quien él quisiera. louis no era tonto, sabía que era atractivo, pero no quería llevarse a la cama a cualquier persona. quería que fuera nick. lo quería de vuelta, pero tampoco quería tener que rogar. tenía dignidad todavía. 

nick dejó de llamar el tercer día. ese día fue también el día que louis sintió que no podía salir y fingir más ser una persona funcional cuando lo único que su mente y cuerpo deseaban era sumirse en un extraño estado vegetal, donde no tuviera que hablar con nadie, ni salir de su cama o ducharse, comer y trabajar. 

estaba sobre su estomago en la cama mirando hacia un punto en la pared sobre la tv, con sus dedos tocando de forma distante sus labios secos, sintiendo el temblor constante que siempre quedaba en su cuerpo después de haber llorado, cuando escuchó la voz de harry acompañada de molestos e insistentes toques contra su puerta, llamando por él. 

“no.” murmuró cerrando sus parpados, fuerte. 

harry estaba diciendo algo que sonaba como  _deja explicarme, abre la puerta, por favor louis_. 

qué diablos quería explicarle? que no había follado con nick con la intención de lastimarlo? que no pensó en herir a louis al decidir que le arruinarían la vida a sus espaldas por un tiempo para después anunciarle con tranquilidad que estaban juntos él y nick? 

acaso harry también tenía la disparatada idea de que podrían continuar siendo amigos después de haberle visto la cara de imbécil a sus espaldas? 

louis sollozó un poco más, odiando ser tan débil. lo único que había hecho había sido llorar y llorar como si pudiera arreglar algo con sus lágrimas. nick no regresaría. harry no se convertiría en un amigo menos mierda si lloraba. 

harry probablemente sólo estaba fuera de su puerta porque tenía conciencia y quería tenerla tranquila para poder ser feliz con nick libre de culpa. 

oh, dios. estaba ahí para pedirle su bendición, no era eso cierto? y louis se suponía que debía darles justamente eso, de otra manera se dejaría ver como un ardido imbécil. 

louis sólo quería hacerlos desaparecer a ambos de su vida, si era honesto. estaba cansado de pensar y llorar. no lo hacía sentir bien estar en esa situación. 

 _nick fue a verme y me dijo todo_ , gritó harry desde afuera con voz afectada. louis se cubrió los oídos. no quería escuchar nada sobre sus vidas ahora que estaban juntos. tampoco quería la lástima de harry. 

“vete!” gritó louis. no creía que harry lo hubiera escuchado, pero no quería volver a gritar. odiaba que su voz saliera tan pequeña e inestable. 

 _necesito explicarte cómo son las cosas_ , gritó harry,  _porque todo lo que nick te dijo pudo haberte hecho pensar que yo sabía algo, cuando en realidad no tenía idea. estaba como tú._

qué? entonces nick no le había comentado a harry que planeaba decirle todo? harry quería continuar saliendo con nick a espaldas de él? louis no sabía qué era peor. dios. 

se sentó en la cama y miró hacia sus manos caídas a sus costados. las apuñó por un rato, reuniendo fuerzas. después se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde harry esperaba, escuchando cómo su voz se volvía más y más fuerte. se oía desesperado también. 

antes de abrir pensó en simplemente rendirse. les daría su bendición para que se fueran de su vida más rápido. no era como si pudiera cambiar algo si continuaba oponiéndose a que estuvieran juntos. lo estarían de una manera u otra. 

respiró con profundidad pensando en que esa era la mejor forma de terminar todo. quizá no sería tan comprensivo si fuera nick quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta, pero era harry, y harry había sido su mejor amigo la semana pasada. podía ser civilizado con harry. 

pero en el momento que abrió la puerta y miró el rostro de harry, su sangre hirvió. 

dios. quería golpearlo. 

así que lo hizo. envió su puño directamente al rostro de harry, pero harry lo esquivó poniendo sus antebrazos como escudo. 

“louis,” dijo. no parecía molesto. por qué lo estaría? si sabía que se lo merecía. louis trató de hacerlo de nuevo, pero harry sujetó ambos de sus brazos. “louis, tienes que escucharme.”

“no quiero escucharte.” dijo louis. quería liberarse de su agarre, pero harry no se lo permitía. “suéltame.”

harry no lo soltó. lo que hizo fue caminar hacia louis, obligando que louis caminara de espaldas hasta chocar contra la pared que tenía a su lado porque era eso o continuar caminando hasta el interior. louis no quería a harry dentro de su departamento. 

“yo no sabía,” dijo harry, directo. estaba hablándole justo frente a su rostro, más cerca de lo que era necesario. 

“no me importa si no sabías. tú mas que nadie en el mundo eres consciente de lo que nick significa para mí.”

“lo sé, exacto,” dijo harry. louis odió que harry sonara como alguien que tenía todo resuelto y sólo estuviera esperando a que louis juntara todas las piezas y armara la imagen completa. “por eso nunca me metí entre ustedes.”

 _qué_? louis negó con su cabeza, sorprendido y molesto. cómo diablos podía decir algo así? si eso era justamente lo que había hecho. 

“vete.” pidió louis. “en serio, vete de aquí. no me importa lo que tengas para decir.”

harry tenía las manos de louis sostenidas desde sus muñecas, contra el pecho de ambos. no dijo nada por un momento, sólo lo miró, como si estuviera pensando qué hacer o qué decir. 

louis esperó. lo único que deseaba era que harry se fuera. 

lo que tuvo en cambio fue a harry acortando la distancia, hasta tenerlo oprimiendo sus labios contra los suyos. 

“qué demonios,” louis lo apartó bruscamente. tomó un par de pasos lejos de harry, confundido y asustado también. no entendía nada. no sabía por qué había sucedido eso. 

“estoy enamorado de ti,” dijo harry, serio, suspendido en su lugar. 

“qué?” soltó louis, molesto. 

“he estado enamorado de ti durante años, pero tienes razón, siempre supe lo que nick significaba para ti, por eso nunca me metí entre ustedes. sabía que no tenía oportunidad de todos modos, pero siempre pensé en intentarlo.”

“qué,” repitió louis, aturdido. 

“te amo”

louis se rió. 

no. no aceptaría eso. nick y harry habían follado a sus espaldas y ahora harry quería confudirlo. 

qué estaba sucediendo, en serio? era esta una jodida manera de invitarlo en una relación de tres? 

“necesitas detenerte.” dijo louis sin poder dejar de reír. estaba histérico. 

“nick habló conmigo el día que se fue de aquí. me dijo que te había dejado, que tenía algo importante para decirme. yo estaba confundido, más que nada,” contó harry, tomando pasos cortos hacia louis. “entró conmigo y me dijo todas estas cosas, sabes, que estaba enamorado de mí, que llevaba meses sintiendo que yo sentía igual, que la forma en que lo miraba a él no era la forma en que miraba al resto, así que debía ser amor. dijo que todos los favores que le hacía debían significar algo, pero lo entendió todo mal.”

“qué estás diciendo,” dijo louis, confundido y menos histérico. 

“la forma en que miraba a nick no era por amor, era porque estaba infinitamente celoso de él, de lo que tenía a su lado, me gustaba observarlo para  _entender_  qué veías en él que yo no tenía, y cómo podía ser más como él para que me notaras.”

louis no estaba respirando. 

“harry... necesitas irte.” pidió louis, susurrando. 

“recuerdas cuando stan sugirió que tuvieras una cita conmigo meses antes de que empezaras a salir con nick porque te estabas quejando de no haber tenido una cita en semanas, pero dijiste que jamás tendrías una cita conmigo porque sería como salir con tu primo?”

louis lo recordaba. no lo había dicho en serio, tampoco. simplemente la idea de tener una cita con harry lo ponía nervioso. nunca había entendido por qué. 

“sí,” fue lo que dijo. harry soltó una risa nerviosa. 

“había querido invitarte a salir propiamente entonces, pero eso me hizo regresar a la realidad. yo no te gustaba, nunca lo había hecho. a ti te gustaban los chicos populares, como nick, cierto, y yo no era popular.” 

louis no sabía qué decir. harry no era popular porque  _no quería_. si lo intentara fuera mil veces más popular que el resto, y no era que a louis le gustaran las personas populares, simplemente—no sabía por qué había algo en el grupo de amigos de nick que lo hacía sentir parte de  _algo_. 

“me convencí de que era demasiado aburrido para ti. tú no querías quedarte en casa a mirar películas románticas y ocasionalmente salir a clubs. tu querías salir todos los días, buscar conexiones, bailar, pasar un buen rato en lugares nuevos. con nick, con el resto de sus amigos populares.”

louis negó con su cabeza. nick no era como harry creía que era. nick no era sólo diversión y desenfreno. nick tenía más en común con harry de lo que tenía con louis. quizá por eso siempre le había gustado más harry que louis en primer lugar. quizá nick no quería salir cuatro días a la semana con louis a lugares nuevos, quizá nick quería quedarse en casa a leer sus aburridos libros y mirar keeping up with the kardashians en sus pijamas. 

“así que no me entrometí. me aparté. traté de  _forzarme_  a no estar enamorado de ti, porque nunca sucedería de todos modos. yo no te gustaba, pero resultó que sí le gustaba a nick. no sabía qué diablos hacer, lou. lo primero que pensé fue en ti, porque sé lo mucho que lo amas.”

louis asintió. 

“no podía entender cómo fue que nick decidió dejarte.  _a ti_ , de todas las personas, cuando lo único que yo he deseado desde hace años es tener la única cosa de la que él estaba huyendo.”

“entonces nunca estuviste con nick?” preguntó louis, asustado. no estaba muy seguro si había entendido bien. 

“no. dios, no. estaba tan confundido como debiste estarlo tu también cuando me dijo todo. me sentí terrible por él, y por ti también, desde entonces siento que arruiné algo demasiado grande y no sé cómo diablos arreglarlo. quiero arregarlo, sabes.”

“no es tu culpa,” dijo louis. “nick tomó una decisión. está bien. no hay nada por arreglar. dijo que nunca me amó.”

harry sostuvo la respiración. lucía herido. 

“te dijo eso?” louis asintió. “qué imbécil.”

louis se rió, triste. cómo era posible eso? no tenía idea. estaba triste, y se estaba riendo, pero se estaba desarmando por dentro. pronto su risa murió y se convirtió en un sollozo. 

harry caminó de inmediato hacia louis y lo sostuvo. louis no lo apartó. en cambio pasó sus brazos por la espalda de harry y apretó con fuerza, oprimiendo su rostro en la fabrica de la camisa abotonada de harry desde su pecho. 

“no quiero que esté solo,” dijo louis. “no quiero que nick esté solo.”

“qué quieres decir?” preguntó harry dejando un beso en el cabello de la coronilla de su cabeza. 

“creyó que podría estar contigo. está enamorado de ti y decidió dejarme para hacer una vida a tu lado. estaba tan seguro de ello. no quiero que esté solo.”

harry no dijo nada por un rato. 

“le expliqué que yo no sentía igual, y creo que entendió.” dijo, pensativo. “se rió cuando le dije que estabamos en una situación bastante incomoda, porque yo estaba enamorado de ti. dijo que probablemente era el karma.”

“no es una mala persona,” dijo louis apartándose de harry. “simplemente tomó una decisión egoísta.”

“lo sé. qué vas a hacer, entonces?”

“qué voy a hacer con qué?” preguntó louis. con nick no podía hacer nada, porque si lo tomaba de vuelta sabría que lo había hecho sólo porque harry lo había rechazado. con harry—con él no sabía qué hacer. 

en realidad nunca había considerado la idea de  _salir_  con harry. siempre le había parecido algo demasiado imposible. harry salía con personas completamente diferentes a louis, los intereses de louis no hacían juego con los de harry. no tenían nada en común. 

“conmigo. con nick. con todo esto.” dijo harry. estaba mordiéndose el interior de su labio inferior, nervioso. 

“no puedo regresar con nick,” confesó. 

“de acuerdo. eso es—es bueno. está bien, sea lo que sea que decidas hacer está bien.”

“pero primero que nada necesito superar el hecho de que la persona de la que estoy enamorado no me ama, y que nunca me amó.” harry asintió. “aún estoy en eso. me está yendo mal, pero creo que... creo que puedo superarlo, sabes.”

harry volvió a asentir. lucía ansioso. 

“y conmigo?”

louis respiró con profundidad. 

no sentía ese tipo de amor por harry. pero tampoco sentía por nick el amor que sentía ahora mismo cuando recién empezaron a ligar. quizá debía darle una oportunidad a harry. salir con él. hablar más con él, hacerlo no como amigos sino como algo más. 

tal vez, al final, harry era el adecuado. 

“no sé,” admitió. la respiración de harry se volvió inestable de repente. louis odió haber provocado eso. “pero creo que deberíamos tener esa cita, sabes, la que te negué el año pasado.”

harry exhaló fuerte, casi con alivio. dobló su cuerpo en dos por un momento luciendo agitado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón y necesitara recuperarse. 

“gracias.” dijo sonriendo. louis negó con su cabeza. 

“no tienes por qué darme las gracias. tú fuiste quien se arriesgó a venir aquí, a explicarme, esquivar un par de mis golpes, y confesarme todo lo que ya dijiste. yo no habría podido hacerlo.”

“bueno, valió la pena,” dijo harry. 

louis sonrió. 

 

~*~

 

le tomó más de cinco citas a louis para empezar a mirar a harry de forma diferente. 

en la cuarta cita había apreciado el atractivo de harry desde una perspectiva nueva, pero no fue hasta la septima cita que empezó a desearlo de la misma forma que harry lo deseaba a él. 

harry era una persona tranquila, y de pocas palabras en la mayoría de las situaciones. muchos creían que lo que tenía de atractivo lo tenía de aburrido, y louis en parte entendía a qué se referían. pero harry había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran niños y siempre le había gustado eso de él. sentía que eso lo hacía peculiar, diferente al resto. 

louis no había estado nervioso por su primera vez con harry. había estado más curioso que nada, porque había esperado que la forma en que harry se presentaba, tranquilo y serio, reflejaría la forma en que follaba también. pero harry era totalmente diferente en la cama. la única forma de describirlo era  _intenso_ y _atento_. 

lo había follado contra la cama, con la mejilla de louis oprimida en la almohada, su espalda inclinada y curvada y su trasero en el aire mientras él mismo se masturbaba. lo había sujetado de sus caderas tan fuerte y tan decidido mientras se movía dentro de él que seguro dejaría marcas, y louis ni siquiera lo había sentido, estaba demasiado concentrado en su orgasmo. 

la forma en que harry se dejó caer a su lado sonriendo agotado con una expresión de plena satisfacción al terminar, y la forma íntima y cariñosa en que lo sostuvo diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y lo entusiasmado que estaba por crear recuerdos juntos le hizo sentir cálido por dentro por algo más que su reciente orgasmo. 

harry lo miraba como si fuera lo más preciado que tenía en su vida, y nunca nadie lo había visto así. como un tesoro, o como alguien por quien darían sus vidas. 

nick jamás había tenido esa mirada y esa sonrisa sincera después de tener sexo. nick mayormente quería ducharse inmediatamente. en cambio harry no parecía tener problema alguno con tener su eyaculación aún en partes de su piel. 

“te amo,” repitió harry besando su hombro. “y me siento muy, muy afortunado de tenerte. finalmente.” agregó sonriendo, tímido. 

louis sonrió y se acercó para besar sus labios. 

“y yo me siento muy afortunado porque decidiste esperar por mí,” confesó. 

harry dejó de sonreír y lo miró fijamente, intenso. serio. 

“siempre esperaría por ti. por eso nunca salí propiamente con nadie. y es patético, lo sé. no quería usar a nadie de la forma que nick te usó a ti. no creía que fuera justo estar con alguien mientras te tenía a ti en mi cabeza.” contó mientras trazaba líneas con la yema de sus dedos en el estomago de louis. “es una de las razones por las que me afectó tanto que nick quisiera involucrarme en todo lo que hizo contigo.”

“eres una buena persona,” dijo louis, honesto. cómo nunca había notado que harry era tan buen partido para él cuando lo tenía justo enfrente, esperando una oportunidad? cómo se atrevió a negarle una cita sólo por miedo a intentar algo nuevo y riesgoso cuando se había lanzado sin pensar a una cita con alguien que sólo lo hacía sentir parte de algo vacío y superficial que ni siquiera entendía del todo? “y estoy entusiasmado también por crear recuerdos contigo, y de aprender cosas tuyas que no aprendí antes por estar centrado en verte como un amigo y nada más.” 

la sonrisa de harry apareció otra vez. 

“es esto real? no estoy soñando?” preguntó con emoción. louis se rió. 

“quieres que te pellizque para probarlo?” preguntó liberando una de sus manos para llevarla hasta el trasero desnudo de harry y apretar la carne de ahí. 

“ _heyyy_ ” dijo harry, riendo. 

“no es un sueño.” dijo louis subiéndose sobre harry, inclinándose hasta atrapar el rostro de harry con sus dos manos y besarlo repetidas veces en sus labios de forma superficial. “si fuera un sueño pudiera hacer esto?” preguntó abriendo la boca de harry desde su mentón. 

después lo besó con profundidad. con hambre. con decisión. 

harry llevó sus manos al cabello de louis y lo sostuvo de ahí mientras lo besaba de vuelta. estaba moviendo sus caderas contra louis, y louis sintió su pene medio-erecto otra vez. 

“mm,” soltó, fingiendo confusión. “sé que soy irresistible, harry, pero dos veces? respeta mi estamina, mi pobre dolorido—” harry lo besó de nuevo, riendo entre sus dientes. 

“sshh” dijo sin dejar de reír. “podemos ignorarlo. no puedo controlarlo,” admitió sin ningún dejo de pena. “te desea demasiado, qué puedo hacer.”

louis se rió, fuerte. 

“llevarlo donde pertenece, claramente,” dijo como si fuera obvio. cuando harry no hizo nada al respecto louis lo guió hacia su entrada sin perder de vista el rostro extasiado de harry. 

no quería continuar comparándolo con nick, pero harry reaccionaba a su cuerpo de forma tan diferente, como si louis fuera la persona más deseable sobre el planeta tierra, o algo. era halagador. 

“estás seguro?” preguntó harry, serio. 

“sí.”

“dios. te amo,” dijo harry cuando lo sintió entrar. 

harry no cerraba sus ojos cuando follaba. louis había encontrado eso algo intimidante al comienzo, pero no le importaba ahora. louis cerró los suyos y gimió con cada penetración, pensando en que esa era su vida ahora. 

estaba con harry ahora. estaba con alguien que sin dudas lo amaba y que aparentemente creía que louis era la persona más ardiente y deseable y perfecta del mundo. 

podía ser feliz ahora. completo. 

y estaba tan entusiasmado por amar a harry de la forma en que harry lo amaba a él. no podía esperar más. 


End file.
